Suprenants désirs
by museforever
Summary: Christina vient d'arriver à Poudlard très vite elle a une relation avec Drago mais celui s'éloigne doucement d'elle trop prit par sa mission dans la salle sur demande. Harry lui ne cache pas son penchant pour la jeune femme.


Drago était dans ses pensées, il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler à une vitesse raisonnable, le train était bruyant, autant de bruit que puisse faire tout les serpentard réunit dans le même wagon après deux mois de séparation. Drago ne prêtait pas attention à cette agitation environnante, préfèrent réfléchir à ce qui c'était produit durant ces vacances, il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il devait faire, à la mission que le prince des ténèbres lui avait confié. Depuis deux jours cela occupait toute ces pensées, bien sur il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il avait du mal à se dire qu'il trahissait l'école, et tout ce qu'il chérissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard, bien sur il n'aimait pas tout et il avait aussi ces raisons de faire ce qu'il devait faire mais aujourd'hui maintenant qu'il savait ce qui allait se passé il se posait des milliers de questions et il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il tenait plus à l'école que ce qu'il pensait. Il sentait un poids sur ses épaules s'alourdir de minutes en minutes :

- Hey Drago, ça va t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

Drago reprit ses esprits avant de se tourner vers une fille blonde et souriante dont il ne savait même plus le nom :

- Ca va je suis juste fatigué et j'ai hâte d'arriver…

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça on est arrivé dans un quart d'heure à peine. Lui assura Crab.

- T'en mieux en attendant, passe moi mon Ipod.

- Tien.

- Merci.

Drago plaça les deux écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mit à fond un air de hard rock pour couvrir le chahut. Il soupirait en regardant ces dizaines d'élèves rires et souries alors que lui se sentait incapable d'être heureux un jour. Alors qu'il allait retourner à son paysage il fut arrêté par la vision d'une jeune fille qui entrait dans le wagon. Elle avait déjà revêtît son uniforme, elle était maigre à tels point qu'on se demandait comment elle pouvait marcher sans tomber. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns noirs, lui tombant au milieu du dos, elle semblait un peu perdue et dans un mouvement de galanterie, Drago laissa tomber son Ipod sur la banquette avant de la rejoindre :

- Bonjour je m'appelle Drago Malfoy.

Elle lui sourit et une lueur de soulagement sembla traverser ses grands yeux verts :

- Enchanté moi c'est Christina, c'est la première fois que je vais à Poudlard et je suis un peu perdue.

Il la regarda de haut en bas elle semblait avoir entre 16 et 17 ans :

- Tu étais à l'école de fille de madame Maxime ?

- Oui.

Il lui sourit :

- Tu sais déjà ta maison ?

- Oui serdaigle.

- Viens avec moi je vais t'emmener dans ton compartiment.

Il lui prit la main et quitta avec joie le brouhaha des étudiants, ils discutèrent et lorsqu'elle arriva devant son compartiment, elle le remercia :

- Je t'en pris, ajouta t'il charmeur, j'espère te revoir vite.

Elle lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte, il commença à avancer avant de ce retourner et de la rattraper avant qu'elle ferme la porte coulissante :

- Attends Christina, puisque tu viens d'arriver tu ne dois pas connaître l'école si tu veux je peux te faire visiter.

Elle lui prit la main :

- Ca me ferait très plaisir.

- Super je te verrais ce soir au banquet.

Cette rencontre lui permit d'oublier ce qui l'obsédé depuis deux jours, cette jeune file lui plaisait et il comptait bien passer plus de temps avec elle.

Le mois de septembre passa et depuis Drago entretenait une relation avec Christina. Il n'avait pas encore commencer ses essaies dans la salle sur demande, et le professeur Rogue ne tarda pas à lui parler :

- Je risques gros pour toi, et je me doute que cela est dur pour toi mais il est temps que tu t'entraines si tu veux honorer ta mission.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu un seul instant tranquille pour travailler mais maintenant je me sens prêt à essayer.

- Je l'espère bien, répliqua Rogue d'un ton cinglant il dégaina sa baguette marmonna une formule et fit apparaître une pomme, il la tendit à Drago.

Celui ci la regarda intensément avant de la saisir, il se leva salua le professeur avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé, il traversa plusieurs couloirs, le château semblait vide à cette heure, il s'arrêta devant un mur de brique sombre et froide, le couloir était faiblement éclairé, il vérifia si les couloirs alentour était bien vide, guettant chaque bruit de pas pouvant appartenir à un préfet. Mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles le château était silencieux. Il sortit sa baguette lança le sortilège et doucement une porte se dessina sur le mur, elle était très grande et en bois massif, lorsque la porte s'immobilisa on aurait dit qu'elle avait toujours été là, Drago entra. La pièce était remplit d'un bric à brac indescriptible. Il s'avança dans l'immense salle, il marchait doucement avant de s'immobiliser devant ce qui ressemblait à une grande armoire, il retira le drap qui la couvrait, il sourit et regarda la pomme dans sa main il jongla avec avant d'ouvrir la porte…

Christina marchait dans le couloir, elle venait de sortir d'un cours de potion beaucoup trop long à son gout et elle savourait avec joie les quelques instants de tranquillité qui se présentaient à elle. Elle se dirigea vers le parc qui était presque vide, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, elle se sentait fatiguée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne dormait presque pas, elle passait toutes ces nuits avec Drago et elle sentait le manque de sommeil plus intensément que d'habitude. Elle se laissa somnoler quelques minutes. Elle n'eut qu'un court moment de tranquillité qui s'acheva sur ces mots :

- Pas très bien dormi j'imagine.

C'était une voix d'homme grave et suave :

- Je crois que pas dormi du tout correspondrai mieux, répliqua t'elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle resta bouche bée durant une minutes en remarquant que son interlocuteur masculin était nul autre que Harry Potter. Il souriait, il s'assit dans l'herbe et laissa tomber ses cours près des siens :

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je reste un peu ici j'ai l'habitude de me réfugier dans se coin quand j'ai besoin de respirer un peu entre les cours.

Elle se redressa doucement :

- Non tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

Elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle, mais Christina fit comme si de rien n'était, et prit un livre pour faire semblant d'avoir l'air occupée pendant qu'Harry la dévorait des yeux. Il regarda le manuel qu'elle parcourait du regard :

- Potion, pas vraiment ma matière préférée, confessa celui ci.

- Et surement pas la mienne, mais je croyais que tu étais doué en potion, ce n'est pas toi qui à remporté le sérum de chance liquide la semaine dernière ?

- Si c'est moi, mais j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ce cours pas que j'y étais nul, d'ailleurs tu étais absente ce jour là.

- Oui j'ai préféré rattraper une heure d'arithmancie, elle le regarda et lui sourit, je suis étonnée que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Il soutint son regard avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'ouvrage :

- Si tu as du mal en potion n'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide.

- Je crois que tu auras beaucoup de travail dans ce cas.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne :

- Si c'est avec toi ça ne me dérange pas…

Christina ferma son livre et se leva, elle ramassa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers Harry :

- Tu serais libre quand pour un cours particulier ?

- Demain après le déjeuné ça te convient ?

- Oui, merci. Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi.

- Où vas tu ?

- Je dois rejoindre Drago pour le déjeuné.

- Malfoy, tu traines avec Malfoy et sa bande…

- A vrai dire avec Malfoy en particulier, je sors avec lui depuis le début de l'année.

- Quoi sérieusement, tu mérites mieux tu sais.

- Et toi j'ai entendu dire que Pathy Pertinson ne te laissait pas indiffèrent.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe en souriant, il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras sous sa tête pour faire comme un oreiller :

- Tu as du mal entendre alors…

Christina se crispa et serra un peu plus ses livres contre son buste :

- Bonne chance pour le match de cet après midi.

Elle se retourna et partit en direction du château. Harry sourit, « merci » murmura t'il en un souffle.


End file.
